


Золотой снитч

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), lumosik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Artisan Crafts, Crafts, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Handmade
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: Как сделать снитч в домашних условиях своими руками и без перчаток
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 челлендж





	Золотой снитч

Итак, все мы знаем, что снитч – это особенный мяч, поймав который, вы получите 150 очков в игре в квиддич, а так же разозлите одного блондина-слизеринца, если вдруг вы Гарри Поттер. Снитчи изготавливаются волшебниками в специальных перчатках, так как эти мячики обладают телесной памятью и иногда передаются по наследству Директорами волшебных школ. Мы – всего лишь маглы, но можем на какое-то время представить себя тоже волшебниками! Итак, как же нам самим сделать снитч:

1\. Подберем подходящие материалы в ближайшем магазине рукоделия (да, латексное молочко тоже нужно). Это декоративные шарики из материала FOM EVA, не яйца.

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/2a/7e/YcfAl6DR_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/05/43/LrUYm41s_o.jpg)

2\. Начнем наносить латексное молочко на шарик. Для референса можно использовать любое изображение снитча, у нас под рукой оказался вот такой брелок. Наносим липкое молочко на одну половинку шарика и осторожно (!) откладываем сохнуть

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/23/02/uhGw7tMo_o.jpg)

3\. И, пока Гарри пытается поймать снитч в своей первой игре, начнем покраску крылышек. Очень успокаивает, весь профессорский состав Хогвартса рекомендует.

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/2e/54/vkDbmV0P_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/52/64/sWf2VAiB_o.jpg)

4\. Самое сложное – осторожно (!) отставить в сторону все и дождаться, когда подсохнут верхние стороны крылышек и часть шарика. Зато всегда можно понаблюдать, как Поттер учится балету, вон, Малфой уже смотрит!

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/ea/55/Molxaut5_o.jpg)

5\. Итак, на следующий день наше, прости Мерлин, молочко на шарике подсохло и стало вот таким полупрозрачным. Начинаем наносить узоры на второй половинке.

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/20/a5/qnNfVr9Y_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/06/7b/i9YUPRgv_o.jpg)

6\. Отставляем осторожно (!) шарик сохнуть, и можно начинать раскрашивать обратную сторону крылышек. Помним про уроки медитации среди профессорского состава Хогвартса, да? Оставляем и крылышки сохнуть. А пока идем в Косой переулок на шопинг, говорят, что там выставили новую модель гоночной метлы.

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/d8/9d/MDFd9J0S_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/70/ba/kImJLR6j_o.jpg)

7\. Итак, когда наше молочко (Мерлин!) подсохло и стало таким полупрозрачным, начинаем методично в целях терапии наносить краску на половинку шарика. И отставляем еще сохнуть

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/be/ab/8lBBprlp_o.jpg)

8\. Теперь, когда наше яичко почти озолотилось (нет, мы не несем его сразу в ванную старост, это привилегия Поттера), начинаем красить вторую половину. И так же оставляем сохнуть.

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/5e/b6/xSBbhd0z_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/a3/9f/zJcCjJ72_o.jpg)

9\. Когда наш шарик-яйцо подсохло, начинаем самое интересное. Делаем дырочки!

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/ae/c8/atEl4A3V_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/4e/b3/etr5Semp_o.jpg)

10\. Чуть обрезаем концы крылышек, наносим на них суперклей и, о Мерлин, вставляем перышки в те самые дырочки.

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/d8/5b/dJZYzopk_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/af/1f/83cjcyNd_o.jpg)

11\. Когда все немного подсохнет, можно еще нанести немного краски на стыки перьев и шарика. Кстати, да, в каноне у снитча серебряные крылышки, но нам показалось, что с золотыми он будет смотреться эффектней. При желании можете покрасить крылья в серебро.

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/2a/7c/qFDbcKA8_o.jpg)

12\. И наш снитч готов! Перед игрой обязательно прочтите «Квиддич сквозь века», если Гарри Поттер внезапно вернул потрепанный экземпляр в библиотеку.

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/3c/3e/ds2ghlA3_o.jpg)

       


При клике на превью откроется страница работы.  
По умолчанию страница открывается в этом же окне.

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673905)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693975)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693732)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694050)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694116)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692688)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673749)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693771)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675456)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712482)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710007)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714564)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714630)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714609)  


**Author's Note:**

> **Проголосовать за работу можно по ссылке:**
> 
> [https://forms.gle/JsGGFT7FUG5LbCd88](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSeV-ePA_6hFnBGg0M8NY7pIGLpcfOgdoXqJzr_60LZgyZg5bA/viewform)
> 
> **Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.**
> 
> Строчки для голосования можно взять здесь: <http://metalgear.crabhost.org/fb2020/3-1/vform.html>


End file.
